Love Never Ends
by Redzone27
Summary: Tragedy strikes Kevin which leads to Laura and Kevin having to deal with it's aftermath. Rated M: Graphic Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Earlier that day….

Vowel Renewal Ceremony…

The day was better than they both could imagine. Renewing their vows in front of their friends and their family was the best they'd hoped for. Everything was perfect. Kevin wanted to buy Laura another wedding ring to symbolize their fresh start in life after all the chaos Ryan had inflected on them, their friends, and family. But Laura insisted that she keep her original rings because she loved him and them so much. She explained to Kevin that Ryan never touched them or tainted them.

Kevin was hesitant at first and thought she didn't want to hurt his feelings about having them replaced. But Laura was insistent about keeping the rings and didn't want them replaced. So, Kevin inscribed their names inside of her wedding ring with their renewal date and their wedding date.

Laura couldn't hold back the tears when she was shocked to read the inscription inside of it. "Oh my God Kevin? How did you do this? I mean without me knowing?"

Kevin smiled at her ring finger and then kissed her. "I love you", Laura murmured through her tears.

Laura presented Kevin with a new wedding ring and Kevin smiled. He was expecting it, but she too inscribed his wedding ring as well. Kevin read it aloud. "I will love you until my last breath", Kevin teared up as he read aloud to everyone in the church.

He glanced up at Laura through tears and smiled, "Your vows at our wedding. You had inscribed. I love it. And I love you, Laura. The Love of My Life".

The audience clapped and cheered as the couple kissed each other and repeated their vows from their wedding.

Later that Night….

"Kevin you feel so good inside of me", Laura moaned as she rode her husband. Kevin held on to his wife's hips as Laura moved up and down on him. Watching and feeling her sliding on him had Kevin groaning loudly.

Laura leaned on Kevin's chest with her hands to get more of a grip to ride Kevin faster. Kevin loved when she took control of their love making. He groaned in delight. Feeling every inch of her slide up and down on him. She was warm and wet, and he didn't know if he could hold out much longer. But he told her that she was in control tonight. And he wanted her to ride him as long as she wanted.

Laura grabbed the headboard above them and started pounding on Kevin harder and faster. "Mmm, Laura, so good. Shit!", he was sweating, and he slightly bit his lip. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. His muscles were starting to bulge. He felt his orgasm ready to release. He was going to come if his wife kept riding him at this fast pace.

He tried hold off, but Laura's inner muscles kept constantly milking him. "Give it to me Kevin. Please. Need you to come first this time. I love to see you orgasm", Laura moaned. He felt she was on the verge too. And he wanted to make her happy. Laura continued riding Kevin with ferocity. Her rhythm on him made him finally give in to his need to come.

Laura. I'm coming!", Kevin grunted. He shot deep inside of his wife. He held her hips in a death grip and Laura came with him, moaning out his name. Laura slumped on top of Kevin. They both were breathing heavily, coated in sweat. Laura finally caught her breath and kissed Kevin's chest.

"You rode me pretty good, Mrs. Collins". Kevin was out of breath. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. Kevin kissed her forehead and sighed. Both were content and satiated.

"I hate that I have to leave for my conference in the morning", Kevin spoke softly in her hair.

"Me too", Laura sighed.

"Hey", Kevin tipped her chin to look into her eyes. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Then we can really celebrate a second honeymoon".

Laura smiled and agreed. She knew Kevin had this International Conference planned for weeks. And he always wanted to keep up with the newest techniques and strategies for his patients. He always wanted to give his patients the best care. Kevin was a well-respected and highly in-demand psychiatrist.

"Sydney, Australia is so far Kevin".

"I'll call you as soon as I touch down and get settled in the hotel Laura. I wish you could come with me".

"Me too, but being mayor, you and I both know I just can't leave with so much going on around here". Laura didn't know why, but she felt…weird. She couldn't explain it, but something about Kevin leaving made her anxious.

"I know. I'll call. I promise."

They both took a shower and enjoyed another round until they fell asleep. Kevin had a big day in the morning. And getting to the airport on time was his top priority. But satisfying his wife was his priority right now.

The Next morning… 4:30am…

Kevin woke up and said his goodbyes to Laura. Kevin kissed Laura and he took Uber to the airport. Laura turned over in bed and couldn't really sleep the rest of the morning. So, she decided to get up, make coffee and start her day early. She could get to the office and ask her assistant Maureen for some paperwork she needed to get finished. She also told Maureen to let her know if Kevin's plane made it in since she knew she would be extremely busy, but she didn't want to miss Kevin's call.

On the plane…

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean…

Kevin was woken up from his nap he didn't know he had dozed off. The plane was bouncing around and luckily, he had on his seat belt. He assumed it was just turbulence but the rapid descend of the plane made him panic a bit and he glanced out the window.

The pilot came on the intercom, "attention everyone. We will have to make an emergency landing. Please put on your masks from your overhead compartment. And your seat belts".

There were gasps from everyone on the plane and some screams. The flight attendants rushed quickly to keep everyone in their seats and made sure they had their belts and masks on. Kevin took out his phone and wanted to call Laura. He didn't know if he was over the ocean or what. But he wanted to call her and tell her he loved her.

He held on to his seat with one hand, gripping his phone with the other. The plane took a sudden descend rapidly and some passengers that didn't put their seat belts on tumbled down the aisles of the plane. Kevin only thought about his wife. And if he died, he wanted to tell her one last time how much he loved her. He searched for her number and quickly touched the green phone button. It went straight to voicemail.

But he left and message, "Laura, I…um…. want to let you know that I love you and will always love you".

And before Kevin could hang up, the phone flew out of his hand and the plane crashed….

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night….

Laura was still at her office and Maureen had to leave due to her sick child. Laura was about to pack up her things to head home when Mac entered her office.

"Laura", Mac knocked a few times on her open door to get her attention.

Laura looked up and noticed Mac's face was grim.

"Mac? What's wrong?"

"Please, sit", Mac didn't know how he would tell her. He didn't know if he could even tell her.

Laura's heart felt it would drop. "Yes", she spoke softly as she sat in her chair.

"It's about Kevin…"

"Kevin? Oh God. What about Kevin?", Laura panicked.

"His plane…it went down.

Laura suddenly remembered her phone and quickly saw the missed call and voicemail notification icon appear with 1 message. She quickly touched Kevin's voicemail and listened. Laura started to shake and cry as she dropped the phone onto her desk.

"No. no. no!" Laura screamed and dropped to the floor as Mac was there to console her.

The Next day…

At the Sydney Hospital…

"How is the patient doing?", the doctor asked. He came into Kevin's room, looking at his chart.

Kevin was heavily bandaged around his abdomen, back, and his head. His head had a large bandage from the large gash which required 15 stitches.

"His vitals are critical doctor. Luckily, they were able to find him. Not too many people survived that wreckage. But he made it through the night", the nurse cleaned his wounds and changed his gauze.

"He's got a long road ahead of him. He's got some 2nd and 3rd degree burns over half of his stomach and back. And not to mention if he wakes up. He's got a bad head wound and he's in a medically induced coma until the swelling goes down. Then we can check to see if there is any damage to the brain", the doctor continued looking over Kevin's vitals.

"I hope he pulls through doctor", the nurse finished up cleaning his gauze.

"Let's get the police down here to find out who he is. I'm sure his family is worried and would love to know he is alive. He's one of the few lucky ones that lived".

Back in Port Charles…

A month Later…

Lulu convinced Laura to have a memorial service, but Laura was reluctant to do so. She didn't want to have a memorial service because somehow that would mean this whole nightmare was true. And she just couldn't let Kevin go.

She didn't even remember the service and just wanted to get in bed. Lulu was concerned with her mother's mental health. She knew her mom was taking Kevin's death hard, but it was especially hard when Laura told her she didn't feel that Kevin had died. She would know it; in her heart he wasn't dead.

"Mom, maybe you should see someone. Like a therapist?", Lulu sat with her mother on the couch.

"Kevin was one of the best psychiatrists honey", Laura murmured.

Lulu was worried for her mother's mental health, and she hoped she wasn't was slipping. She hugged her and hoped she could get her through her grief of losing Kevin.

At the Sydney Hospital…

Kevin was assigned a guardian while he was in a coma. And since he couldn't make any decisions on his own his guardian was assigned with making decisions for him. Kevin's burns were still healing. His stomach and back were extremely scarred and he would need skin grafts once or if he woke up.

The nurses continued to check his vitals multiple times a day. He was breathing on his own but still hadn't awoken from his coma. Kevin's physical therapist would exercise his limbs to make sure the blood flowed, and he wouldn't get any blood clots, muscle damage, or any other health issues since being bed confined. He also had a feeding tube inserting into his stomach.

One Year Later…

At Kelly's

Laura met Lulu, Charlotte and Rocco for lunch at Kelly's for lunch. The last year was pretty rough for Laura. But Lulu was determined to get her mom out more. Ever since Kevin's plane crashed and the coast guard still not being able to locate his body, Laura constantly didn't want to believe Kevin was dead. She always told Lulu that she didn't believe in her heart Kevin was dead.

Laura was in therapy with Dr. Neil twice a week to talk about losing Kevin and him being missing and presumed dead. Lulu just hoped that Laura was able to move past her grief towards acceptance. Lulu also wanted her mom to get out more.

"Mom, you need to get out more. Ever since Kevin died you've been isolating yourself with work, home. And it's not good for you to be home alone all the time plus you've sent Spencer back to Paris. You should get out and meet someone. How about you go on one of those dating apps or a meet up group in a chatroom or something. Find someone to talk to", Lulu told her mom.

"Honey, uh, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to date anyone so soon", Laura looked down at her wedding rings.

"Grandma, you've been so sad. And we know you miss Dr. K. too. I hope you get better grandmother", Charlotte said.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart", Laura teared up. Charlotte hugged Laura.

Lulu asked Charlotte and Rocco to find them a seat and they'd be over in a minute. They both nodded and headed for the waitress to ask for their seats.

Lulu saw the tears in her mom's eyes and hugged her. "I'm sorry mom. I know this is hard for you and I didn't mean to push you into dating". Lulu rubbed her back.

"I'm just worried about you. that's all. I want you to be happy, but I understand that you need to go at your own pace. And everyone grieves in their own way. I know you loved Kevin so much".

"Thank you honey. But I'm still in love with him. And I don't think I can date anyone right now." Laura sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I need to go", Laura abruptly stated.

"What? No. Mom, please tell me I'm not running you away?", Lulu said in concern.

"I need to see Dr. Neil. I just can't do this right now", Laura rushed out of Kelly's.

Meanwhile…

At the Sydney Hospital…

"He's getting better. He's been off his ventilator, but he hasn't opened his eyes. We hope it's just a matter of time before he opens them. His brain functions are reading normal. And he's getting stronger daily. But it is still a mystery as of why he's been in a coma for this long", the doctor closed his clipboard, telling Kevin's guardian.

As soon as the doctor and the guardian turned around, they heard Kevin's vitals' beeping louder than usual. The doctor turned around to check the machine when Kevin's eyes opened.

"Well hello there Mr. John Doe", the doctor smiled. "Now that you're finally awake do you mind cluing us in on who you are mate?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Week Later….

Kevin was getting better. He couldn't quite remember his full name. He knew he was a doctor, but he didn't remember exactly what kind. He knew he had a family and knew his wife's name was Laura but couldn't remember what city he was from. Only that he was from New York. He also remembered that he was on his way to Australia for a doctor conference but nothing more.

He wanted to get back home to Laura. He remembered what his wife looked like, but he hated that he didn't remember how to contact her. He wished he knew his phone number so that he could call her, but he couldn't.

The doctor told him to give it time. And he would remember everything in due time. His physical therapy was hard and grueling, but he was getting stronger. He didn't injure any of his legs or arms but being bed ridden for a year caused his legs to be extremely weak and he needed to strengthen them up to be able to walk out of here and go home, wherever that day would be.

He sat back in bed after today's therapy session and smiled, he could still imagine Laura's smiling face in his head. He she was his motivation to get stronger so he could see her once again. His therapist ended their session for the day and told him he'd be back in the morning.

After he left Kevin murmured to himself, "I'm alive Laura. I love you. Please don't give up on me".

One Months Later…

Laura stared at her laptop in bed. She had a few dating websites and chatrooms opened on a few different tabs on her computer. She sighed. She told herself she needed to move on, it has been over a year since Kevin's plane crashed and most people told her he was most likely dead in the Pacific Ocean. But she still couldn't accept it, but she knew she had to move on, even if it was reluctantly. She couldn't just stay in the house and become a hermit. She loved her husband, and still loves him. But Dr. Neil suggested she try website for people who lost loved ones, more like a chatroom.

The website or rather the chatroom would help connect a person with others that have lost loved ones. She thought what better way to meet someone that would know how it feels and would understand the grief she was going through. And there would be no pressure because they both were going through the same things. She chatted with a guy that she struck up a conversation with every day for a few weeks. She found herself feeling better than someone knew what she was going through about unresolved grief. They decided that since both of them lived in Port Charles that they agreed to meet up at the MetroCourt in a few days around 7:45pm. She wouldn't call it a date, but just sharing something they both had in common. But it was a blind meetup since they had no idea each other's names or what each other looked like in real life.

She sighed, as her mind thought of her and Kevin's first meeting in that chat room. And it too being a blind meetup from a chatroom. She smiled at that thought. "Oh Kevin. I miss you so much". She glanced over at their wedding picture on his side of the bed, on the nightstand. "I will always love you."

Laura closed the laptop, and hoped she wasn't making a mistake. She needed to move on with her life. But she still couldn't shake her feelings for Kevin, she was still in love with him now more than ever even if he wasn't alive. She could still feel Kevin's presence. She turned over and went to sleep. The Meetup was in a couple days. She just hoped things wouldn't be awkward. The last time she was out with a man that was when she met Kevin and that was one of most unexpected but happy days with her not-yet-husband.

At the Hospital…

The police came by Kevin's room and wanted to take pictures of him since he didn't remember what seat he was on or what his last name was. Kevin told them that he knew he lived in New York, and had a wife named Laura.

The police informed Kevin that they looked though the plane's manifest to find the name Kevin and there were 5 passengers named Kevin. And they also couldn't go off of where he was from because the plane came from New York. But they told Kevin they were hopeful that the photo they would take of him and his name should help get him home since they would send his photo to those five Kevins' local police precincts from which those passengers were from. They would also send them on their social media pages as well as posting his picture on their social media accounts. They hoped that this would help get Kevin recognized faster. Kevin thanked them and the police left. He hoped Laura didn't forget about him.

A few hours later Kevin was greeted by his guardian and the Sydney Police. They informed him that the Port Charles PD recognized him and sent over some of whom he was. Kevin was ecstatic and was happy to know who he was. He also didn't want received a call from Mac. And right away his memory of Mac came back to him after hearing his voice.

Kevin told Mac about what he remembered about the crash and being stuck in the hospital all this time. Kevin also told Mac to not tell Laura. He wanted to tell her face-to-face when he got back home. Mac was hesitant but understood. He was just glad his best friend was alive and well.

Kevin ended the call, and smiled to himself, "I'm coming home Laura. I coming home."


	4. Chapter 4

A Week Later…

At the MetroCourt… 7:40pm

Laura was apprehensive about this whole entire "getting back into meeting people" thing. She wished this whole nightmare with Kevin's plane crash and his presumed death never happened. But here she was, sitting at the MetroCourt once again but unlike those 3 years ago when Kevin was meeting her, but this time this wouldn't be her husband.

Laura sighed and entered the MetroCourt. She hoped she looked presentable, since it's been a while since she'd been out with a man not named Kevin.

Carly met her at the door and smiled, "Hey Laura. It's so nice to see you out and about around town". They hugged each other. And Laura tried to not look so nervous.

"What brings you by?", Carly asked.

"I, uh, am meeting someone here Carly", Laura nervously said.

Carly noticed Laura a bit jittery and figured out why. She must be on a date. "It's okay Laura. Meeting someone new and getting out of the house. I'm so proud of you. Come, let me show you to your seat."

Carly walked Laura to her seat and gave her a menu, "I'll leave a menu for your date…er, friend and just let the waitress know when you guys are ready". Carly leaned down and whispered, "And ordered what you want Laura, it's on the house".

"Thank you, Carly. That's so sweet of you".

Carly patted Laura on the back and walked away from the table.

It had been just a few minutes and Drew walked into the MetroCourt. Carly greeted him, "Drew? What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone here at 7:45pm", Drew glanced around the busy restaurant. Did a woman come in here? Alone?"

"No, well the only woman that came in here by herself is…. Oh my god. You can't be her date?"

"You know who my date is? It's not really a date more like get-together Carly. We met in a chatroom for people that are grieving over a loss of a loved one and…"

Carly didn't let Drew finish his sentence when she took his hand and excitedly pulled him over towards Laura's table. Laura was startled, and looked up from reading her menu when, "Laura, look who I've found. And he says he's your date.".

"Not a date Carly", Drew corrected.

Laura looked up at Drew standing there in front of her.

"Hi"

"Hello Laura. I never in a million years would've pegged you for the woman in the chatroom.

"You'd be surprised", Laura smiled.

Drew sat down and Carly left the two at their table.

Laura and Drew ordered their meals and talked about their grief and how losing Kevin and Oscar had affected them. Drew told Laura that they could meet up another time and talk more if she wanted. Laura agreed and told Drew the same thing.

Laura and Drew enjoyed their dinner and Drew decided to drive Laura home. Laura told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. She didn't bring her car over anyway. And taking an Uber back home was unnecessary when he had a car to take her home. Laura finally agreed to Drew's offer and he drove her home.

Back Home…

Outside of Laura's Front Door…

9:42pm

"I really appreciate you bringing me home Drew. You didn't have to", Laura took out her keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"It's no big deal Laura. Making you take an Uber when I have a car is would be ungentlemanly", Drew smiled. "Well I guess I'll be going. I'll see you around, sometime."

"Yes, let's meet up again. I really enjoyed tonight", Laura hugged Drew and Drew left.

Laura was about to turn and go inside when she saw him…. Her husband, standing there across from her.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Reunion…

Laura screamed and rushed inside. "Get away from me Ryan!" She hurriedly ran through the Livingroom and went to the safe where the gun was located.

"Laura, it's not Ryan it's me, Kevin.", Kevin entered their home. Laura in a panic forgot to lock the door.

"Stop lying. Oh God! I must be having a nervous breakdown! You can't be Kevin".

"It's me Laura. I'll prove it", Kevin opened up his shirt and showed her his scar from getting shot on Cassadine Island in Greece years prior.

"You remember… Valentine Cassadine tried to shoot you and I jumped in front of his gun?"

Laura stopped and stared at Kevin but still was apprehensive about him telling the truth.

"Remember we just renewed our vowels before I left for Sydney and I inscribed an inscription in your rings? Our renewal vowel dates and our wedding dates inside of your rings?"

Laura stared into Kevin's eyes and knew he was her Kevin. "Oh God Kevin!"

Laura rushed over and hugged him tight and cried into his arms. Kevin cried too as he tightly hugged her. He didn't know if he'd ever see this day happen when he was stuck in that hospital bed for over a year. But he was so overwhelmed with emotion of finally touching and being back home and with his wife.

Laura was so shocked and happy. She had all these emotions swirling inside of her. She never thought she'd ever see her husband alive again. Yeah, she couldn't or wouldn't believe that Kevin was dead. Maybe it was desperation or just stubbornness, but she couldn't in her heart let Kevin go. And she was so glad she didn't. They both held each other for what seemed a long time.

Finally, Laura broke the silence. "Kevin, how? What happened? You crashed? They said there were so many causalities and missing passengers and you were one of many? Who found you?"

Laura was asking so many questions and Kevin didn't know where to start. So, he just started from where he remembered.

"I don't remember the crash in detail. I remember the pilot telling us there would be an emergency landing. I remember calling you. And you didn't answer the phone. So, I left a voicemail…"

"I'm so sorry Kevin. You don't know how much I cried when I heard your voice on my phone. I…" Laura teared up at remembering.

Kevin rubbed her cheek with his hand then wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"It's okay. I'm here now". He held her hand and kissed it.

Kevin continued, "Then I woke up from a coma, the doctor telling me it was a year later. And they didn't know who I was".

"Oh my God. You were all alone. I'm so sorry Kevin. I wished I'd known you were alive. I would've come for you as soon as possible. I didn't want to believe you were dead. They told me they couldn't find your remains. Mac told me of your crash and I almost needed to be hospitalized. I was hysterical".

Kevin told her about his medical prognoses and how he'd been burned and had a bad head wound. Laura glanced at his head and saw his scar over his brow. She caressed it and was so happy he was back in her life. She also told him his memory of most things in his life he slowly regained his memories.

Kevin was apprehensive, "Am I too late Laura?"

Laura was taken aback at his question. "What do you mean? Too late?"

"Drew…when I came up to our door you were…with him. On a date?"

Laura breathed in deeply. "It was a date but not in the way you think. It was more of a grieving meet up. We both meet in a chatroom for people that are grieving loved ones. I haven't been out of the house since your plane crashed and thought you were dead".

Laura stared into Kevin's eyes, "I love you. I've only loved you. And I only want you Kevin. Nothing has changed with me. Not my feelings".

Laura leaned in and kissed Kevin gently on his lips.

"Unless, you don't feel the same? Have you found someone else? I know it's been a year but…"

Kevin kissed her deeply and she moaned into their kiss. Then he pulled back, "You don't know how much I've dreamed of this day. There is definitely no one else Laura. There's only you. My whole motivation for getting out of that coma and that hospital bed was you".

Laura kissed him again, loving this moment. She dreamed of being back with her husband. And she wanted to be close to her husband once again.

Laura took his hand and led Kevin towards their bedroom. Kevin was ecstatic about making love to his wife. It'd been so long since they'd been together. But his body was a bit different from what she remembered. He had burn scars and he didn't know if she'd be turned off from seeing him,

She began kissing him and he groaned into her kiss. Laura started unbuttoning Kevin's shirt but Kevin put his hands on top of hers to stop her from unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kevin? What's wrong? We don't have to do this now. I know you've been through so much and I don't want to be selfish about this".

"My body…mostly my back and stomach aren't what you remembered. I was in the hospital with 2nd and 3rd degree burns. I might not be appealing to you anymore once you see them."

Laura said nothing, she moved his hands gently and continued to unbutton his shirt. She pushed his shirt off him and gasped quietly. Kevin watched her as she observed his burns. Her fingers caressed lightly over his large scars which encompassed half of his torso and back.

"Does it hurt?", Laura asked in concern.

"Sometimes. But your touch feels good and I don't want you to stop".

Kevin kissed her and they found themselves on the bed. Laura laid beside Kevin and leaned in and touched his scars on his stomach gently. Kevin watched her as her fingertips were delicately caressing his stomach then his back.

"Tell me if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you. Okay?", Laura continued to caress his torso.

Kevin smiled, "I love your touches. You could never hurt me".

Laura pushed Kevin on to his back and leaned in and started kissing his nipples, then down his chest. Kevin growled his satisfaction. Then she kissed his burns on his stomach.

"Oh God", Kevin groaned.

Laura hesitated at first when she heard him and watched his face to see if she should stop. But his eyes were closed, and he was enjoying her kisses. She continued kissing towards his back.

Kevin flipped them to where now he was on top and Laura was underneath him. Sucking on this wife's breasts while making love to her provided the most intense orgasm Kevin gave his wife. He loved making her come while fucking her hard and deep. He tunneled inside of her fast and steady. He needed to be as deep as he could. "So damn good, Laura. So good", he grunted in her ear as he gripped her inner thigh with his hand. He pumped inside of her deeper and opened her leg up wider to get as deep as possible inside of her.

She was so warm and wet and was about to make him come so hard. Laura was moaning and rocking against him during their love making. She was whining and gripping his back.

"Harder Kevin", she moaned. She grabbed his ass to force him as deep as he could inside of her. His strokes were unrelenting and hard. The rhythm of their love making was steady, giving and taking. Both were loud and moaning.

"Kevin!", Laura screamed loudly. Her head thrashed back into the pillows and she came hard. Her body thrashing underneath Kevin as she shuttered.

Kevin kissed her hard during her orgasm and pumped into Laura harder and faster. He was about to come as well as he jerked and spilled inside of her. He grunted out as he came hard.

After collapsing on top of Laura, he was able to finally to move. He loved making love to her. Laura glanced back up to Kevin and caressed his face. He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed him gently. They both moaned.

"I love this. I love you so much Laura", Kevin sighed.

"I love you too Kevin", she replied.

The Next Morning…

Laura was in the shower and woke up earlier than Kevin. She wanted to take the day off to spend time with her husband. She told the Deputy Mayor to take over for the day and to keep her informed of things in Port Charles. She also knew that with Kevin being found alive it would be all over the news. She wanted to prepare herself for a press conference plus she wanted to spend time with her husband and catch up on his medical issues and medicines he'd have to continue to be prescribed. Not to mention where do they go from there: Did Kevin want to work again back at the hospital? Their accounts, etc. they had so much to catch up on.

Laura headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She knew Kevin as exhausted from his return and not to mention making love last night. She knew she overdid it, but she couldn't help herself.

While she was in the shower, the doorbell rang. Kevin was startled out of his sleep and glanced around the room for his pajama pants. He couldn't find his shirt, so he headed downstairs to answer the door in his pajama pants, no shirt or shoes. Kevin made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Kevin? What the hell?", Drew said in shock.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"Drew. What are you doing here?", Kevin asked.

"Man, oh man. How did… You're alive. I see I must've interrupted something."

Kevin watched Drew, "I just got back after you dropped Laura off last night. She told me you guys went out on a date?"

"It was more of a grief meet-up. Two friends talking about their grief. Nothing more. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. We have, well had some things in common".

"I'm sure. Thank you for being a friend for my wife to talk to. I can't imagine what she was going through. She needed someone to talk to", Kevin held his hand out to shake Drew's hand.

Drew shook his hand and was about to leave when Laura noticed Kevin at the door. "Kevin who's at the door?"

Kevin opened the door wider and Drew waved at Laura. "I was shocked to see Kevin answer the door and more shocked that he is alive. I was just telling him that I came over to check up on you".

Laura hugged Kevin from behind and thanked Drew. "If you need to talk anytime then let me know".

Drew smiled, "I'll keep that in mind. You two enjoy your day". Drew left. Kevin closed the door and smiled at Laura. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What was that for?", she asked.

"For being my wife", he replied.

Two Weeks Later…

The next weeks were a blur. There was so much that happened. Laura and Kevin called a press conference about Kevin being found and his being in a coma. He explained all the details and his happy reunion with his wife and their friends. He also told the press that he had to have more skin graft surgeries.

Kevin also got his practice back at General Hospital. He wanted to try to regain his life from pre-crash. But he would take it slow. He still had some pain from his burns and needed to also continue taking his medicines to help with that.

Laura was still seeing Dr. Neil for therapy and she asked for Kevin to start seeing him too. Kevin since he'd been back was having nightmares about the crash and he'd yell out every night. She always held him and woke him from his nightmares. She knew it was hard on him and he tried to explain his feelings once he woke up about what he was seeing.

"You need to see Dr. Neil", she would whisper. She held him and listened to him explaining his dreams.

"Yeah, I need to", he murmured.

She kissed him on the head and held him until he felt back asleep, this happened every night.

The Next Day…

Kevin was on his way from his office and was locking the door. He had another session with Dr. Neil because he wanted to talk about his nightmares he was having. He also had a lunch date right after with Laura so he needed to stay on schedule. Kevin was startled for a few minutes as he heard his name being called while he was locking the door.

"Doc!", Lucy squealed. "Oh my God! You really did survive! I'm so glad you…Oh My God! Doc your head. You have a scar now". Lucy reached up and touched his scar on his forehead.

Lucy continued to ramble, "You know I didn't want to believe you were dead. And your memorial service was too sad. I just couldn't bear being there, and knowing you weren't alive and…",

"Hi Lucy. Yes, I'm quite alive and well", Kevin pulled her hand down from his head. "But I have an appointment to get to and we can talk about this later…"

But Lucy blocked Kevin from leaving. "I asked Laura if there was anything I could do to help her when she thought you were dead but I take it that she didn't want anything from me. Really she didn't want anything from anyone really and…"

Kevin grabbed her arms to get her attention from her rambling, "Lucy, listen. I really appreciate your worrying about me or rather grieving of my death but I have to go now. I'm fine and we can discuss this sometime in the near future. Okay?"

Lucy smiled at Kevin and gave him a hug around his waist and Kevin grimaced. "Oh my God Doc! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Kevin held his side and waved her off. "It's where I was burned Lucy. I had 2nd and 3rd degree burns, and they still hurt at times. I'm okay".

"Oh Doc, I'm so sorry. Yeah, I did hear about that on the news. I'll be gentle next time", Lucy whispered.

"Thanks. Listen in time I'll heal. But I need to be going. I have some errands to do", Kevin took her hand. "Thanks for worrying about me though, I appreciate it."

Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, then she looked into his eyes. "I'm just so glad that I didn't lose you. You are my best friend. And I don't ever want to go through that again. Okay?".

"Okay", Kevin replied. Then he walked past her on his way to his session with Dr. Neil, then his lunch date with Laura.

"Tah!", Lucy yelled as Kevin briskly walked past her. She was so ecstatic that her Doc was alive and well.

Three Months Later…

Kevin got another skin graft and was recovering; this would be his 7th surgery. His back and stomach were heeling better, but he'd always have noticeable scars. Laura told Kevin that he didn't have to continue to get the surgeries unless he wanted to. She was fine with whatever decision he made. Kevin agreed that that was his last skin graft. He didn't want to go through another one. He was tired of hospitals, and seeing doctors, and being cut on.

Kevin was also seeing Dr. Neil for therapy sessions for his PTSD twice a week. Laura went him as well for their therapy sessions once a week. She also continued her therapy sessions weekly as well.

Things were getting better and back on track. Kevin's nightmares were slowly fading from nightly to only once a week or so. Kevin's patients were almost back to the same size as it was before the crash.

Later that Night…

They both were in bed and holding each other after they made love. "I have something for you", Laura beamed.

Kevin was intrigued, "Okay".

Laura reached into her nightstand and grabbed a small velvet box.

She presented it to Kevin and opened it up. "Since you lost your ring in the crash I went and bought you a new one. I put the same inscription in it like you had at our vowel renewal ceremony".

Kevin's smile was so big that his dimples appeared. He leaned in and kissed her, thanking her for his ring.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on me?"

Laura took the ring out and placed it on his left ring finger. They kissed each other once more and Kevin was happy his life was getting back on track again.


End file.
